Slash (2012 TMNT)
Slash, formerly Raphael's pet turtle known as Spike, is a minor villain turned supporting character in the 2012 TMNT series. History Slash started out as Raphael's pet turtle name Spike. Raphael would take care of Spike and the two became real close. So close in fact, that Spike respected Raphael's abilities. He also grew to resent Raph's brothers as he felt like that they were holding Raphael back. Spike ended up getting mutated in the episode Slash and Destroy when Raph confiscated Donny's last batch of mutagen because Donny's experiment almost killed Spike. The mutagen can fell off Raph's dresser and Spike went into it and became another mutant. Upon meeting Raph, the two became best friends. He armed himself with a mace, started wearing a black bandana, and renamed himself Slash, revealing that he never liked the name Spike. However, his villainous side began to show while Slash and Raph went to hunt for mutagen, saying that they "need to lose some dead weight," referring to Raph's brothers. Behind Raph's back Slash kidnapped and beat up Donny and Mikey, but when Raph showed Slash he cared more about his brothers than finding the mutagen, Slash began to turn against him. This led Raph to start calling Slash a "deranged, hideous monster" with a warped brain and made of pure evil. However, Raph showed remorse when he defeated Slash by pushing him off a building with help from Leo. But he survived. Later on, Slash, along with the other mutants, including Kirby O'Neil, Spider Bytez and many others, ended up getting captured by The Kraang. The Turtles decided to break all of the mutants out. When Slash was released, he processes to destroy a large portion of the Kraang. When one of the Kraang was about to shoot Raph, Slash intervened and attacked it. He then looks at Raph and nods at him, indicating that he still respects Raph. Slash then jumped into the Kraang portal and returned to New York. Some time after Slash escape the Kraang prison, he ended up getting captured by the Kraang again. However, Slash ended up being rescued by the Newtralizer. After being rescued, Slash decided to partner with the Newtralizer so he could destroy the Kraang. However, Slash also promised that they would complete their goals no matter what it takes. Both Slash and the Newtralizer were searching for plutonium so they could activate their teleportation devices, while at the same time destroy any and all Kraang who got in their way. At first he didn't see the promise he made to the Newtralizer as a problem, but when he found out that the Newtralizer's plan involve the destruction of New York City, Slash began to question if what he was doing was right. When Slash, the Newtralizer, and the Turtles and Casey Jones found out that the Kraang were transporting a powerful alien walker, The Newtralizer took control of it and processed to attack the Kraang, the turtles and Slash. Realizing the Newtralizer has gone too far, Slash decided to help the Turtles destroy the Kraang's Walker. After the Walker was destroyed, Raphael offered Slash to join them. Slash declined his offer, and said that he must go his own path, before teleporting away on good terms. Powers and Abilities *Increased size and mass *Spiked shell *Ability to smell mutagen *Superstrength *Knowledge of Raph's combat skills *Possesses teleportation device Gallery File:Spike_before_Mutation.jpg|Slash, as Spike, before being mutated See also *Slash Category:Bullies Category:TMNT Villains Category:Mutated Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Recurring villain Category:Bludgeoners Category:Brutes Category:Fighter Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:TV Show Villains Category:Delusional Category:Pets Category:Game Changer Category:Living Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mutilators Category:Sadists Category:Teleporters Category:Necessary Evil Category:Vigilante Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Extremists Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Betrayed villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Umbrakinetic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Genius Category:Ferals Category:Corrupting Influence Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Lustful Villains Category:Leader Category:Honorable Villains Category:Reptilian Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Axemen Category:Shieldmen Category:Hammerer Category:Remorseful Villains